This project is concerned with synaptic interactions in the outer plexiform layer of the vertebrate retina. Specifically, we are investigating transmitter mechanisms from photoreceptors to horizontal and bipolar cells, and the lateral interactions responsible for the generation of C-type horizontal cells and bipolar cell surrounds. This is to be done in the goldfish retina using electrophysiological and neuroanatomical techniques under a variety of pharmacological manipulations.